A conventional gas lighter is provided for producing a naked flame to light cigarettes and so on. In order to enrich further uses of a gas lighter, a sounding device may be provided in the lighter to produce single short sound when igniting a flame for entertaining the lighter user. The lighter may also be mounted on a pen barrel or pen cap for both writing and lighting purposes.
However, a table lighter placed on a table surface is heavier and larger than a portable lighter so that a table lighter even provided with electronic visual or audio device is not suitable to be potably carried for audible or visual entertaining purposes.
It is therefore expected to disclose a gas lighter, especially a table lighter, which can be ignited for producing flame and also for producing visual display and audio sound for entertaining and playing purposes.